As usual, together
by shinariakis
Summary: Después de volver de la isla paradisíaca, llegan de nuevo a la ciudad, dónde tienen que enfrentarse otra vez a "ellos". Pero, así se han acostumbrado. ReixTadashi ¡Basado en el anime! Rated T por sangre y violencia.


¡Hoy estaba inspirada y me dieron ganas de escribir un fanfic de HighSchool of the Dead! ¡En serio, os recomiendo este anime, es genial! Aunque, debo advertir que es bastante, no, MUY ecchi, hasta yo me sorprendí en ocasiones. Pero bueno, la trama hace que no lo tengas en cuenta n.n' Es un fanfic sobre Tadashi y Rei, mi pareja favorita de la serie, ¡así que espero que os guste!

**As usual, together**

_En un parque, junto a los cerezos florecientes y el crepúsculo, dos niños de aproximadamente unos cinco años conversaban alegremente. Uno de ellos, el niño, era moreno y con ojos marrones. El otro, era una niña, de cabello color castaño y ojos de parecido color. _

_-¡Yo me casaré contigo, Takashi!- Dijo la niña, llamada Rei, alegremente._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes?- Pregunta el niño, llamado Takashi, emocionado._

_Ella asiente y alza su mano._

_-¡La promesa del meñique!- _

_Y ambos juntan los dedos inocentemente, felices. Sin saber, que su mundo acababa dentro de pocos años…_

-Muro-kun… Komuro-kun… ¡Komuro-kun! ¡Detrás de ti!- Gritó un chico de dieciséis años, con una barriga protuberante y cargando un fusil, cuyo nombre era Kohta Hirano.

El muchacho moreno parpadeó, despertándose de sus propios pensamientos. En un movimiento rápido, se enfrentó a uno de "ellos", y antes que sus amarillentos dientes pudieran tocar su piel, disparó con la arma de fuego, provocando un charco de sangre y manchando ligeramente su mejilla. Aunque todos se habían acostumbrado a ello, desgraciadamente. Corrió hasta el lugar dónde estaban situados los demás componentes de su equipo, del cuál él era el líder. O ellos así lo habían nombrado. A su derecha, estaba la fuerte y habilidosa Saeko-san luchando contra algunos de los zombies con la katana que recientemente había adquirido. Shizuka-sensei, Alice, Saya y Zeke, que no paraba de ladrar, estaban cerca de Hirano-kun, que disparaba a distancia con maestría. Aunque sabía que alguien faltaba.

-¡Oi! ¿Dónde está Rei?- Preguntó a sus compañeros, a la vez que disparaba de nuevo a la cabeza de uno, manchando de sangre la calle de nuevo.

La mujer rubia miró a su alrededor e inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Are? Hace un momento estaba por aquí luchando contra algunos, pero de repente parece que ha desaparecido.-

Tadashi frunció el ceño, y después de dar un último disparo, dejó el fusil y cogió un bate, para después correr hacia la izquierda. La chica de lentes y pelo rosa se percató de su acción.

-¡Komuro! ¡No te puedes alejar!- Gritó, mostrando un pequeño colmillo al abrir su boca.

Pero él la ignoró completamente.

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Rei!-

Y mientras derribaba las cabezas de los no-muertos, y todo su cuerpo se bañaba en sangre roja, pudo localizar el largo cabello moreno de su amiga de la infancia entre una cantidad de zombies que se acumulaban a su alrededor.

-¡Rei!- La llamó, atacándolos sin piedad para llegar hasta ella.

La muchacha escuchó su voz y dirigió su mirada hacia él, usando su arma el

cuchillo que había situado en una punta para defenderse de "ellos".

-¡Takashi! ¡Hay-Hay demasiados! ¡No creo que pueda resistir mucho más!- Gritó, intentando eliminar a tantos como podía.

El moreno apretó el agarre de su bate y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el lugar dónde estaba la chica de diecisiete años. Tras derribar a un último zombie, finalmente pudo alcanzarla, tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola fuera del círculo de no-muertos que se había creado a su alrededor. Ambos corrieron sin detenerse, mientras algunos de ellos caían por los golpes de bate de Takashi o los disparos de Rei. Llegaron al fin a una calle que parecía no estar ocupada por alguno de los zombies y se apresuraron a esconderse en uno de los callejones. Después de asegurar que no hubiera nadie más aparte de ellos dos, se sentaron en el suelo, exhaustos.

-Ta-Takashi… Gra-Gracias…- Jadeó Rei, apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

-N-No tienes q-que agrad-decerme…- Respondió él, también jadeando.

Pasado un tiempo, recuperaron el aliento, pero a causa del cansancio ninguno de los dos se dignó a moverse.

-De todas formas… Nos hemos separado de nuevo del grupo. No es algo bueno.- Puntuó la morena, juntando las rodillas.

El muchacho asintió.

-Tienes razón. Pero pronto nos volveremos a reunir, como siempre.- Contestó, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

Un viento apacible sopló, acompañando el silencio que existía entre ellos. Las nubes viajaban tranquilamente por el cielo azul. Realmente, desde aquí, no parecía que nada hubiera cambiado. Pero en realidad, todo había cambiado demasiado.

-Takashi…- Murmuró Rei, ocultando su mirada con el flequillo.

Él desvió sus ojos del cielo y miró a la muchacha.

-¿Hm?-

Ella pareció vacilar durante unos instantes, pero finalmente también clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije hace unos días?-

El moreno pensó en la situación a la cual se estaba refiriendo. Y le vino a la mente el momento en que ambos, en casa de Saya, estaban en la cama, con Rei confesándole que quería estar a su lado. Volvió a fijarse en la muchacha, que lo miraba expectante. La contempló durante unos instantes, y pensó en todos los años que la había amado. Tantos, tantos años…

-Yo… Realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para reflexionar sobre eso.- Confesó, desviando la mirada.

Rei se sorprendió de su respuesta, pero bajó la mirada abatida.

-Oh… Supongo que era de esperar.- Murmuró tristemente.

Takashi frunció el ceño.

-De todas formas…-

Y de repente, él estaba delante suyo, manos apoyadas en la pared de ladrillos, arrinconándola. La morena alzó la vista, viendo el rostro de su amigo completamente serio.

-¿…Takashi?-

-De todas formas, todos estos años sí he estado pensando en ello. Desde que hicimos la promesa. Desde entonces, no podía haber otra persona con quien quisiera estar.- Dijo, con un tono grave, pero a la vez lleno de masculinidad.

Rei lo contempló unos instantes, sin voz para hablar. Seguidamente, cogió del cuello de su chaqueta, a la vez que ella cerraba sus ojos. Takashi se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, hasta que pudo notar el aire que expiraba. Y fue entonces, cuándo él también cerró los ojos, y esperó a que simplemente sucediera… Pero de repente, ambos escucharon un ruido, levantando los párpados instintivamente y rápidamente se levantaron para colocarse en posición de ataque, algo provocado por la costumbre de luchar día a día contra zombies. A unos metros de ambos, tres o cuatro de ellos empezaban a caminar de forma torpe en su dirección. El moreno suspiró molesto.

-Realmente saben cuándo interrumpir.- Murmuró, provocando que la morena riera.

-Bueno, no podemos evitarlo, ¿Cierto?- Dijo, a la vez que se colocaba el objetivo en su ojo.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que cogía con fuerza el bate repleto de manchas de sangre.

-Así es. Por eso, son un dolor de cabeza.- Y dicho eso, corrió hacia ellos, y a la vez que uno caía por su golpe, otro también lo hacía por el disparo de la morena.

Después de disipar la salida, Takashi cogió de nuevo la mano de la muchacha, y ambos empezaron a correr, seguidos de una gran manada de no-muertos a los cuáles le eran imposible llegar a su velocidad. Pero ya se habían acostumbrado a ello. Y mientras estuvieran juntos, ¿qué mas daba que unos zombies estuvieran deseando morderles a cada segundo? O al menos eso es lo que pensaban.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si está muy bien, me costó un poco hacer el carácter de Takashi, así que no estoy segura. De todas formas, ¡sed libres de comentar! ^^<p>

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Matta nee


End file.
